Kolton (The Revelation)
"God's Holy Light is supposed to be equal, right? So why is it I only have two abilities instead of three? Why is it my two powers are dark and weapon-oriented? Others have godly influence, divine charm. I have powers closer to Witchcraft than Holy Light..." - Kolton reflecting on his powers. History Kolton's parents were peasants that volunteered as much as they could to the Church, hoping for a better life. When Kolton was born, they taught him how to manage himself and to keep his faith in God no matter what. Being the young boy he was, he did as his parents said, praying often and volunteering often to help his family out as best he could. When he was 12, the Witch Hunter veterans were scouting the village for the next group of Witch Hunters to train. Kolton was selected as one of them, and he was excited to be able to fight for God. However, when he received his Holy Light, the others in his trainee group began shunning him. His Holy Light was focused around Shadows. And that was seemingly the only Holy Light he exhibited. It wasn't until weapons training when the Church staff discovered his other Holy Light. When the trainees did their sparring matches, Kolton would win nearly all of his matches. The trainees attributed it to God blessing him with ridiculous luck, but Kolton and the veterans knew what it was. His other Holy Light was with Weapons. Kolton would pick up a weapon and almost instantly know how to wield it. His fights used barely any of the taught techniques, instead utilizing high-level techniques that seasoned Witch Hunters used on duty. His Holy Light of darkness and weapons left him an outcast among the Witch Hunter trainees, so he would always pray in his spare time. If he wasn't fighting, eating, studying, or sleeping, he would be in the prayer hall. His faith was among the strongest of his group, since it was his only solace outside of combat training. Once he had graduated to a fully appointed Witch Hunter, the priests offered him the opportunity to have a weapon or two forged for him specifically, as a reward for his faith. He jumped at this chance to have two weapons made for him, taking this opportunity to have a pair of unique longswords made for him. This is how Kolton came to be known as the Dual-Bladed Witch Hunter. While training with his unique weapons, he discovered the limit of one of his Holy Lights and destroyed a large area. Fortunately, this training was far away from the Holy Lands, and so he was given a punishment that wasn't very severe. After this event, he was forbidden from using the full extent of that particular Holy Light unless the King, Father, and the Seraphs all gave permission to do so. Personality Kolton was raised to be a humble man. As such, he treats those with higher authority than him with the respect they deserve. While he doesn't exactly agree with everything the church says, he does place nearly all his faith in God, finding solace in prayer. The years spent training also left him isolated, and his fundamental nature was twisted slightly so that he kept almost everyone in the dark. Because of this, he often leaves important details to himself and prefers not telling them to others, though he does it with the best intentions. He doesn't see himself as a respected Witch Hunter, only an outcast lucky enough to become a Witch Hunter. During his training years, he developed a fondness for weapons, constantly studying other veterans in combat and trying his best to break down the fundamentals of their fighting styles to get an understanding on them and improve his own combat style. He's been able to apply this thought process to others as well, analyzing a person's behavior patterns and trying to get a sense of the person. His humble upbringing taught him to try and understand a person before judging them. However, because of his isolation, his social skills aren't exactly the best, and he ends up getting straight to the point; thus, his desire to leave people in the dark for fear of upsetting a person. Kolton is a simple, modest man who was shunned simply because of his powers being less holy than most others. Appearance Kolton's faceclaim is in the infobox, so there's that. When off-duty, Kolton wears a simple black tunic and dark colored trousers with a leather belt and shoes. On this belt, Kolton keeps his two swords; Midnight Onyx on his left and Diamond Apex on his right. His on-duty outfit is an elegant, silvery white armor over his usual clothes, though he replaces his shoes with armored boots similar to that of a knight as well as a black overcoat underneath the armor to replace a cape. He keeps his swords strapped to his back, Onyx favoring his right hand and Apex favoring his left and wears a dark iron mask with a hood up over his head during combat. When Midnight Onyx is Awakened, Midnight Sky takes in shadows from Kolton's immediate surroundings, then transforms it to match Kolton's Void Walker so that there are star-like dots of light throughout it. His arm is also coated in the Void Walker shadows, going all the way up his arm and even replacing the shoulder armor with shadows; the darkness goes no further than his shoulder. Similarly to Midnight Sky, Diamond Dawn shrouds the sword and Kolton's arm in the light it gathers. However, this light covers a varied amount of space, as it is indicative of how much Holy Light Kolton has gathered to him. At most, it will cover up to and replace Kolton's shoulder armor, though it will shrink down his arm depending on usage. Powers and Abilities Holy Light: As a Witch Hunter, Kolton has been blessed by God with the Holy Light, granting him 3 abilities based off his personality. Unlike most Witch Hunters, Kolton has access to only 2 abilities instead of the usual/maximum of 3. However, his faith in God and devotion to training make up for it plenty, being on par with seasoned Witch Hunter veterans despite being recently anointed to service. * Void Walker - Based off the part of Kolton that keeps people in the dark, Void Walker allows Kolton to manipulate the positive, beneficial aspects of shadows and darkness. As such, he is able to use the shadows and darkness of the world to benefit himself and others. This is the power that earned him the epithets "Divine Void Walker" and "Night Sky Witch Hunter." When in use, darkness under his command takes on a form similar to the night sky, with what appears to be stars twinkling in the shadows; in reality, these "stars" act as indicators that his Holy Light is active, thus allowing enemies smart enough to counter his Void Walker power. Sub-abilities from this include: ** Darkness Empowerment - A dark environment will enhance his already existing powers and Witch Hunter physiology depending on how dark it is. He can also use this in conjunction with his other Holy Light ** Darkness Healing - Kolton can heal small or large wounds depending on the amount of darkness he can channel into this ability. ** Darkness Manipulation - He can manipulate and shape already-existing shadows, though he cannot create them. Can be used with his other Holy Light ** Healing Augmentation - The amount of darkness in Kolton's immediate area within a 5-yard radius augments his healing abilities. ** Physical Augmentation - Kolton's physical power is proportionately augmented depending on the shadows in a 5-yard radius. ** Purification - This ability augments the Purifying abilities of the Holy Light to a higher degree, making Kolton's Holy Light much more effective against supernatural monsters. * Armament Modifier - Based off Kolton's fondness for weapons and combat, Armament Modifier allows him to use any weapon at a proficient level and/or modify a weapon's properties for a significant boost in combat ability. Each and every weapon ever created, no matter the method or the materials, contains a soul. This soul houses "memories" of the materials the weapon in question was made from, as well as "memories" of how these materials were manipulated into forming the weapon. With this Holy Light, Kolton can tap into these memories, and modify said memories to augment the weapon's abilities, allowing a regular steel sword to gain supernatural abilities linked to the steel used to make it and/or the methods used to forge said sword. There are actually two stages to this Holy Light's effects. ** Stage 1 Modification: Awaken - This is the most used stage of the Armament Modifier Holy Light. This stage deals with selecting a memory from the weapon and modifying it to give the weapon new abilities. As such, the abilities gained depend on the weapon entirely, from the materials it's made of to the method of the weapon's construction. The Awaken stage modification can add offensive or defensive abilities to the weapon it is being used on. ** Stage 2 Modification: Liberate - This stage of the Armament Modifier causes all of the memories within a weapon to be released. With this liberation of all its memories, the weapon in question releases a large amount of power, to the point where it is uncontrollable. If the weapon lacks a decent construction, it will break after using the Liberate stage. Due to the uncontrollable power this stage makes use of, Kolton has used it only once before, which caused the destruction of a large plot of land away from the Holy Land. As such, permission for usage of the'' Liberate'' stage must be granted by the Father, the King, and all the Seraphs beforehand. * Unknown - Kolton has the potential for a third Holy Light, but it has yet to be granted to him. Weapons * Midnight Onyx - A longsword forged from a metal alloy that was blessed by several Priests and the Seraph of the Church that trained Kolton. The alloy was originally dark silver in color, but became onyx-like when it was forged into this weapon. The blade is pitch black, like the midnight sky, but light reflects off the blade in a way that mimics stars in the night sky. Its hilt is made out of black cedar and wrapped in black leather with a rounded pommel made of the same alloy as the sword. The guard is symmetrical, and features a rounded, bird-like design to it, with an onyx gem embedded where the eye would be. It features a scabbard made out of the same material as the hilt, reinforced with Damascus steel and wrapped in black leather. This sword was made as a present for Kolton's commitment to the Church. ** Awakened Stage: Midnight Sky - Applying his Armament Modifier's abilities to this weapon grants Kolton the ability to freely modify this sword as he sees fit. Since Kolton has had Midnight Onyx since the beginning of his service as a full Witch Hunter, he has used the Awaken Stage on Midnight Onyx several times. When Awakened, the sword is imbued with the Void Walker Holy Light Kolton is blessed with. As such, Kolton often Awakens this blade whenever going into combat, allowing him greater combat ability with both his Holy Lights and his sword. ** Liberated Stage: Midnight Apocalypse - The only usage of Kolton's Liberate Stage was with Midnight Onyx. In this Stage, Midnight Onyx releases the power contained within all of its memories in an overwhelming burst of Blessed Darkness. However, this isn't the true power of Midnight Onyx's'' Liberated'' Stage. If properly controlled, Midnight Apocalypse would allow Kolton to use his Void Walker Holy Light to its fullest potential, as well as modify his appearance to better suit this ability. This is yet to be properly manipulated. * Diamond Apex - A longsword forged from a diamond-like metal alloy also blessed by the same Priests and Seraph the blessed the materials for Midnight Onyx. Once forged, its blade became pure white in contrast to its sister sword, with the same sheen as a diamond; hence its name. The hilt was made of white oak and wrapped in silver leather with a pointed pommel made of the same material as the blade. Its guard is meant to look like a pair of conjoined dagger blades, though it features an intricate diamond-like design and a diamond gem embedded in the center of the guard. Its scabbard mirrors the Midnight Onyx, made of the same material as the hilt, reinforced with Damascus steel, and wrapped in silver leather. Just like its sister sword, the Diamond Apex was commissioned as a present for Kolton's commitment to the Church. ** Awakened Stage: Diamond Dawn - By using Stage 1 of his Armament Modifier on this sword, Kolton gains the ability to freely modify and/or refine the weapon as he pleases. Ever since Kolton was anointed a full Witch Hunter, he has been using this weapon's Awaken Stage alongside his Midnight Onyx's Awaken Stage in combat. Once Awakened, the sword gains the ability to use light-based attacks, gathering Holy Light around the sword blade and using said light to increase cutting power or act as a ranged weapon of sorts by releasing lasers that can kill or stun depending on how much light is released. Category:Revelations Category:OCs